


Loves Bites, But So Do I

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drinking, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampire Matt, Vampires, but what else is new, forced biting, tord is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Tord steals some of Tom's vodka and gets drunk when only Matt is home. Matt happens to be a vampire. And Tord happens to be the shadiest guy on the face of the planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics as a title how original am i right  
> its late im tired gimme some blood sucking  
> i find myself calling the boys "friends" instead of "boyfriends" alot but just. you know what i mean.  
> also should i keep double spacing the paragraphs or does that make it too long/hard to read

Matt rubbed his temples and sighed, looking over the drunken form of Tord, who was heaved over the kitchen table and giggling. 

 

He had managed to sneak one of Tom's bottles of Smirmoff when he was out and had proceeded to get shitfaced drunk.

 

Naturally.

 

Tord clutched the bottle in one hand, the other hanging limply at his side. His head was on the table and on its side so he could look at Matt, slurring and laughing. 

 

"Maaatt…du må..kghh..hhahaha Maaatt! Get o-over here." he slurred. Matt rolled his eyes. The poor guy could barely talk. Tord couldn't hold his liquor very well. Or his vodka. Whatever. 

 

"I don't know how I let you get away with getting this drunk. Edd isn't gonna like this.." Matt said. 

 

"Pshhh.. Edd i-isnt even home! He doesn't caaare." Tord said. He picked his head up from the table, wobbling a bit. Matt nervously put his hands out in case he would have to catch Tord. But, somehow, he managed not to fall.

 

"Tommy a-aint home either. We could do…whateeeever. Hehehe.." A grin spread over Tords' face. Matt felt his own face grow hot.  
"No way! God, you're so drunk. Come on, you should get to bed before you do something you regret."

 

Matt put an arm around Tord and tried to lift him up, Tord slumping right back into the seat. And he grabbed the back of Matts' head on his way back down, pulling him with surprising strength. Their faces were close now and Matt was blushing harder than before.

 

"Uh..Tord..?" Matt asked. 

 

Tord didn't answer and Matt help his breath. 

 

But Tord just laughed after a short, honestly quite awkward silence and let go of Matt, who quickly took a step back in confusion. No way he had just tried to..it must have been the alcohol.

 

"No, no, I k-know what we should do. I shouldnt sleep, we should.." Tord said. He stood up, swaying a bit, bottle in hand. He poked Matt in the chest with the bottle. 

 

"You should bite me."

 

Matt got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Everyone in the household knew he was a vampire. It wasn't brought up much. He could feed on his own and didn't bother him with his vampire-y problems. So it wasn't a hindrance on their lives. No one ever talked about it so casually with him, especially not Tord. And never something as serious as feeding. He took a step back from Tord, who clearly was not in his right mind.  
He needed a course of action. Get Tord into bed so he can sleep this off seemed the only immediate thing he could do. The man could be dangerous when he wanted. The last thing he wanted was an angry drunk Tord. 

 

"Uh..how about no?" Matt said, stepping back again.

 

"Awwww, whats wrong? You d-dont want my blood or something?" Tord chuckled, pulling down a part of his hoodie and cocking his head so his neck was exposed. "C'mon. How long's it been since you fed?"

 

This was getting a little close for comfort. Now that Matt thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he fed. He'd have to place it at at least two weeks ago. He cursed himself for having such a terrible memory and not remembering something so important. The possibility that he WOULD end up biting Tord scared him. 

 

"Tord, just..go to your room. Im not gonna bite you." Matt said. Tord set the bottle on the table.

 

"Why not? You love me, don't you?" Tord said. He was slowly walking towards Matt, who continued to back up. 

 

"O-of course, I-" Matt said.

 

"Then let me share your power." Tord said.

 

"You don't want this. You're stuck like this forever! A-and I don't want to hurt you! Tord, please, you're drunk, just.." Matt said.

 

"Think about how powerful well be together. Just you and me." Tord said. His speaking was oddly clear now. Something about this wasn't right. "And all it take's a little love bite."

 

He put a hand behind Matt's head. He leaned in close to his face, their lips a few inches apart. Horror struck Matt suddenly. 

 

He couldn't smell alcohol on Tords' breath.

 

He had been faking.

 

This was all a set up.

 

Matt was terrified. He had seen Tord drinking, there was no way-

 

He could have switched out the alcohol at any time. Tord had only shown him the bottle of Smirmoff. The clear contents could have been swapped for water and Matt would have no clue.

 

Matt swallowed hard.

 

Fuck.

 

"On the neck, Matthew." Tord said. His grip on Matts' head became stronger, grabbing the hair. Matt winced. Tord pulled down his hoodie with the free hand. He looked at Matt with expectant eyes. Adrenaline coursed through him. Matt, on the other hand, felt sick.   
He could still kick at Tord and run off. But an angry sober Tord was scarier than an angry drunk Tord. And he didn't think he could hide until Tom or Edd got home. There was no way out of this. 

 

"If you won't do it, Ill do it myself." Tord said, forcing Matt's head down on his neck. 

 

Matt cried out in a mix of pain and surprise, his open mouth sending his fangs into Tord's neck  
Tord's breath caught in his throat and he choked. His grip on Matt's hair was tighter than ever, making Matt whimper into his shoulder. Blood started to run down his neck and stained his red hoodie even darker. Matt couldn't help but taste his blood. It was sweet and amazing. He felt the rational part of him pushed out from the taste, only his instincts remaining. He licked the blood that was running down whatever skin he could get to with his mouth pressed against Tord. 

 

Pain pulsed through the area Matts' teeth had punctured and it seemed to radiate father and farther through his body. Tord could feel the grip on Matts' hair growing weaker as his arm shook. He gritted his teeth. He probably shouldnt have done this while Matt was due to feed. Though he did consider this doing him a favor. Free food. But Matt hadn't let go yet and Tord could only guess that the vampire side of him was in full affect. Maybe he didn't remember who Tord was. He couldn't blame him much. But that didn't push away the fact that this fucking hurt. He was starting to see spots in his vision. 

 

"M-Matt.." Tord groaned. He used his remaining strength to yank Matt off him. He stumbled back and shook his head, regaining his senses. He immediately grabbed Tord as he started to fall, panic coursing through him. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. What had he done? He had infected his best friend. His boyfriend. Fuck. He was forced to share this curse now. How had this evening gone so horribly wrong?

 

"Tord! Tord, can you hear me?" Matt asked anxiously. Tord looked up at him weakly. Blood still trickled down the two wounds in his neck.

 

A grin spread over his face.

 

"Thanks."

 

And he went limp. 

 

Matt scooped the man up in his arms, rushing over to the couch a room away. He set Tord down on it and rushed to get bandages. He didn't want Tord staining the couch. He didn't know why that mattered to him in the moment, only a matter of time until the others found out he had infected Tord. 

 

Infected. Like he was some kind of monster.

 

Well, I am, Matt thought sadly to himself as he piled bandages and rags in his arms. He hurried back to Tord and dropped the supplies on the floor next to the couch. He patted at the blood carefully, watching Tords' expression. He didn't want to injure Tord even further. Questions ran through his head. Why had he done this? Why had he wanted this? This whole thing was so screwed up and wrong. He could have died. Was he willing to risk that just for some supernatural power? The power to hurt others?

 

He wrapped the bandages around Tords' neck, picking his head up carefully to get the most skin covered. He lay Tords' head back down and felt his forehead. It was cold. 

It was already setting in. Matt sighed. He guessed the others would just have to get used to having two vampire roommates. He sat down on the floor next to Tords' unconscious body and put his head in his hands.

 

What had he done?


End file.
